1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device. In particular, the present invention relates to a supporting device which allows a substrate to be horizontally disposed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the current solar cell production, transportation equipment is employed to transport the solar cells. In the meantime, the edges of the solar cells may droop to bend due to various reasons, such as curling of the substrate because of heated Al paste on the back of the substrate or because of an extremely thin substrate.
Once the substrates bend too much, they collide with one another and pile up while being transported and the collision causes the drop of the yield.
FIG. 1 Illustrates the conventional transportation of the substrates. The transportation equipment 100 includes the base 110, the walking beam 120 and cell seats 130, 131, 132, 133. The cell seats 130, 131, 132, 133 are fixed on the base 110. The walking beam 120 includes multiple protruding members 121 reciprocating between the cell seats 130, 131 and the cell seats 132, 133 to transport the substrate 140.
A complete cycle of the reciprocation of the walking beam 120 includes movements A-B-C-D. When the substrate bends, the far edges droop more than the ordinary ones. In the mean time, if the walking beam 120 moves along the D direction, the protruding members 121 of the walking beam 120 collide with the drooping edges of the substrate 140 on the cell seats 132, 133 and cause pile-ups. The yield therefore decreases.
It is needed to provide a novel supporting device to solve the above-mentioned problems.